Detenção
by Super Saiyajin Priscila
Summary: Draco toma uma detenção na cara arrogante...


DETENÇÃO  
  
  
  
Nota: estes personagens não me pertencem, mas sim a J. K. Rowling. Snape/Draco - romance  
  
Já passava de uma da manhã em Hogwarts e o frio não perdoava nem mesmo os bruxos e bruxas encolhidos em suas camas, com cobertores puxados até os narizes. Naquele fim de ano, a ansiedade tomava conta dos alunos, por causa do Natal que se aproximava, e o regulamento de ir cedo para as camas era deixado de lado. Para a infelicidade do prof. Snape... Ele caminhava calmamente e bem devagar, e a expressão em seu rosto era fria e perigosa. Perigosamente calma... Seus olhos astutos procuravam em cada canto de cada corredor qualquer pista de jovens bruxos acordados àquela hora. Isto, é claro, ele fazia nas redondezas dos dormitórios de SUA casa, Sonserina. Que outros professores se preocupassem de suas próprias casas, que, na opinião de Snape, eram menos disciplinadas e menos dignas de respeito. Obviamente ELE sabia impor disciplina e respeito aos seus alunos, fazendo com que seguissem suas regras. Não as regras dos outros, mas as suas. Aparentemente tudo estava em seus lugares nos arredores da Sonserina, mas de repente Snape pensou ouvir uma porta batendo. Virando-se sem perder a paciência AINDA, viu uma pequena sombra se mover no final do longo e escuro corredor. Seguiu os passos sem fazer o menor barulho e quando chegou à porta que acabara de ser fechada pelo vulto, viu que alguém virava na direção da sala comunal de Grifinória... e este alguém tinha cabelos muito pálidos... Aliás, por esta cor de cabelo, só podia ser um certo garoto do terceiro ano: "Malfoy" Com o susto, o garoto arregalou os olhos claros e não se virou. Snape, na verdade, divertiu-se com o medo que causara em Draco. Snape aproximou-se mais lentamente e parou, sua expressão séria e severa não refletindo a graça que achara do susto. "Não posso imaginar o que você tem na cabeça para estar se dirigindo a uma hora destas à sala comunal de Grifinória." Draco, que agora já recuperara seu orgulho, olhava insolentemente nos olhos do professor de poções. "Eu estava... eu... ia... Irônico era ver Draco Malfoy, favorito da Sonserina, aquela cobra em forma de gente, sem palavras... "Não me lembro de lhe ter pedido uma explicação, Malfoy. Limite-se a dar meia volta e ir para a cama. Apenas tirarei 10 pontos da Sonserina por tal atitude." Ao ouvir estas palavras, Draco levantou a cabeça e semicerrou os olhos. Ouvira direito? Tirar pontos da Sonserina? Snape? E por causa dele, Draco Malfoy, seu aluno tão evidentemente protegido?! "Professor, eu não acho que seja necessário descontar pontos. Não fiz nada de grave, e além disso, Potter e seus seguidores estúpidos quebram mil regras e não perdem pontos." Snape olhou, já perdendo sua pouca paciência, para o aluno atrevido. Endureceu mais ainda sua expressão e disse com autoridade: "Não creio que caiba a você decidir de quem tiro ou deixo de tirar pontos, Malfoy. Contudo, se em sua cabecinha inocente achou que eu jamais fosse descontar pontos de minha própria casa, engana-se. Omérito de meus discípulos não pode dever-se unicamente a mim. Não ouse pensar que Sonserina depende de meus pontos para vencer." A voz de Snape tinha um tom levemente ameaçador. Draco, primeiramente irritado, lançou um olhar mortal ao professor, detestando ser colocado em seu devido lugar. Mas seu orgulho não foi ferido por muito tempo, e um discreto sorriso cínico apareceu em seu rosto pálido. Antes que pensasse nas consequências de suas palavras impertinentes, desatou a falar "Tudo bem se o senhor quiser assim, professor. Mas quando Sonserina perder a disputa, é provável que as pessoas justifiquem a derrota por sua incapacidade de dirigir a casa, professor. Concluo que seja desvantagem para o senhor descontar pontos..." Pronto, o limite fora ultrapassado. Que garotinho atrevido! Talvez , justamente por ser o favorito da Sonserina, tivesse este comportamento insolente. Mas Snape lhe ensinaria JÁ que não é com qualquer um que o garoto podia faltar o respeito assim. Sem elevar o tom de voz, mas de um modo que não deixava espaço para dúvidas, ordenou: "Malfoy, vou lhe dar uma detenção."  
  
*************************************************  
  
O jantar tinha sido ótimo para todos. Nas vésperas do Natal a comida era sempre meis gostosa. Além disso, com o frio que fazia, os alunos deliciavam- se com vários tipos de chocolates, chocolates bem quentinhos... Enfim, o fim do ano era uma época maravilhosa. Particularmente, o jantar desta noite agradara a todos. Todos, com uma pequena exceção. Draco Malfoy nem mesmo comparecera ao jantar. Coisas terríveis estavam acontecendo com ele. Coisas que o fizeram perder o apetite. Porcaria de preocupações! Primeiro fora pego por Snape perambulando os corredores em plena madrugada. Depois o professor lhe tirara pontos por isso, mas o garoto se revoltara e respondera ofensivamente ao professor. Resultado: detenção...E orgulho ferido. Imaginava que era o rei do pedaço, e, principalmente na frente de Snape, sempre levaria a melhor. Irritou-se consigo mesmo ao lembrar que deixara transparecer no rosto o espanso de tomar uma detenção de Snape. Humilhação... O professor percebera (se é que já não sabia) o fio de dependência de Draco em relação a ele... Em alguns minutos teria que se juntar a Snape em sua sala de aula para arrumar os coldeirões e pôr em ordem certos ingredientes no armário do professor. Mas o pior... Ah, o pior bem que poderia ser isso. Mas não era. Para completar tanta "sorte"... Draco estava ansioso para chegar a hora. Sim, mal podia esperar para ficara sós com o professor de poções. O ódio agora tornou-se evidente no rosto delicado do garoto do 3ª ano. Sempre tivera controle sobre tudo na sua vida, mas não podia controlar a fascinante admiração que tinha por Severus Snape. Desde que chegara a Hogwarts com apenas 11 anos de idade, tomara o professor como exemplo. Compreendendo que jamais entenderiam seus sentimentos, olhou para o relógio e viu que estava na hora.  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
A sala de poções era fria, escura e poeirenta. Alguns alunos sentiam calafrios ao entrar no lugar, mas Snape já se acostumara e nem notava o quão sombria era a região. Sentado em sua cadeira de professor, aguardava o pequeno Malfoy para iniciarem a entediante tarefa que era arrumar ingredientes e caldeirões. Sorriu ironicamente silencioso. Não podia negar que fora agradável mostrar a Draco que também estava sujeito a detenções pois TAMBÉM era aluno. Sim, gostava da ambição presente nos corações de seus alunos, mas um pouco de humildade não faria mal algum. Todos estes pensamentos não estavam, porém, impedindo Snape de afastar o que mais martelava em sua cabeça: tinha desenvolvido, ao longo dos anos, um interesse fora do comum pelo jovem Malfoy. Não, sua excessiva proteção com Draco não se devia somente ao fato do garoto ser Sonserina... Um pequeno esboço de sorriso surgiu no rosto de Snape quando pensou na inacreditável inocência de Draco. O garoto, em seus três anos de convívio com o professor, nunca percebera o modoincomum como este o olhava. Tampouco percebera o quanto Snape o protegera naqueles anos. Draco Malfoy, que se considerava tão experiente, não passava de uma criança, pensou Snape. Nesta hora, Draco entrou na sala. Dirigiu-se ao professor, embora estivesse evidentemente evitando encará-lo nos olhos. O jovem usava apenas calças e blusa de seda meio larga, apesar do frio que crescia a cada minuto. Os cabelos quase alvos não estavam tão cuidadosamente penteados para trás. Fios rebeldes caíam por todos os cantos, lembrando a Snape ninguém menos que Potter. "Não me lembro de tê-lo visto no jantar. Afetado pelas circunstâncias, sr. Malfoy, a ponto de não comparecer ao jantar?" Draco empalideceu e ficou mais branco do que seria possível humanamente falando. Momentaneamente, seus olhos se arregalaram (será que Snape sabia o quanto estava afetado por estar a sós com ele?). Mas logo recuperou a pose e encarou Snape desafiadoramente. "De fato não compareci, mas penso que isso seja de minha conta." Snape sorriu maliciosamente. E já se levantando para iniciar as tarefas, não pôde deixar de dizer: "Não lhe fez bem esta falta, Malfoy. Está mais pálido que de costume..." Com muita raiva, Draco seguiu o professor em direção ao armário com ingredientes. Ambos puseram-se a colocar nos lugares certos os grupos de ingredientes que os alunos espalhavam pelo armário. Afetado pela proximidade com o professor, Draco não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, deixar de olhar para ele. Mas Snape nem procurava ser discreto. Toda hora lançava olhares ao garoto por quem não sabia mais como esconder o afeto que tinha.. Por fim, com mais uma das olhadas de Snape, Draco baixou a cabeça e corou, deixando cair um vidro que continha um líquido quente e avermelhado. "Droga!" reclamou, percebendo que os cacos de vidro haviam causado cortes em sua mão delicada. O sangue de Draco pingou no chão poeirento, misturando- se ao líquido vermelho esquisito. Sem esconder a preocupação no rosto, Snape pegou as mãos do garoto e passou com cuidado os dedos sobre o ferimento. Draco, ajoelhado no chão, olhava para cima, meio impressionado com a rara demonstração de gentileza. "Não foi nada grave. Venha comigo, Malfoy." Quando Draco pensou que iria parar na enfermaria, Snape entrou no banheiro e o puxou pelo braço. Antes que o garoto pudesse abrir a boca, Snape pegou o pulso do jovem e pôs as mãos pálidas debaixo da água fria para limpar os cortes. "Isso será suficiente", disse Snape, fazendo um feitiço para aparecerem curativos nos cortes. Perturbado, o jovem Malfoy sentia-se arrepiado com aqueles simples contatos. Porque fora tão bom quando o professor o pegara pelo braço e tocara suas mãos? Queria mais daquela sensação... "Voltemos ao trabalho", disse Snape já se retirando. Resistira ao impulso de puxar Draco para si e beijá-lo ali mesmo. Aquele rosto desamparado por uns momentos quase o enlouquecera... Olhou de soslaio para o garoto, que segurava a mão dolorida. Por alguns minutos, os dois ficaram em silêncio. Isto, é claro, após Snape forçar o jovem Malfoy a limpar os cacos de vidro que derrubara. O garoto dissera que era "trabalho de servo" e Snape o ignorou. Finalmente, a ameaça de outra detenção calou a boquinha arrogante de Draco. "A propósito, ainda não me disse o que pensava em fazer nas redondezas da Grifinória." Draco foi pego de surpresa. Não pensava que o professor de poções fosse se interessar. "Imagino que tenha alguma relação com Harry Potter? É isso?" O silêncio do jovem Malfoy foi a resposta que Snape esperava. Mas neste momento, ocorreu algo inesperado. Severus Snape aproximou-se com uma expressão que podia ser considerada carinhosa (vinda dele...). Draco ficou paralisado e de olhos extemamente arregalados quando Snape passou as mãos fortes pelos cabelos claros do menino. Depois desceu a mão até as bochechas brancas e disse: "Queria aprontar, não é? Estou decepcionado. Meus alunos não precisam fazer nada às escondidas para serem melhores. Ouviu, Draco?" Draco tremeu ao ouvir seu nome sair da boca do professor. Seria dele agora mesmo, se ele quisesse... Mas Snape apenas levantou o queixo delicado, fazendo o garoto olhá-lo bem nos olhos. A ingenuidade e inexperiência que Draco tanto tentava esconder estavam evidentes no rosto assustado. Snape sorriu irônico. "Ainda tem muito o que aprender." E acariciando novamente o rosto do garoto, sentou-se para voltar a polir um caldeirão. Mais uma vez o professor se segurara para não agarrar Draco e não soltá-lo mais... Enquanto agachava-se para polir um caldeirão, o jovem Malfoy começava a se incomodar com o frio. Preocupado que estivera com a detenção e tudo mais, esquecera de trazer algo para se aquecer. Seus pelinhos muito claros estavam completamente arrepiados. Snape notou isso quando Draco tremeu. Antes que o garoto pudesse ter qualquer reação, Snape estava enrolando uma capa negra em volta do corpo que tremia. "Que é isso?!" "Não posso permitir que meus alunos fiquem doentes, sr. Malfoy. Deveria ser mais cuidadoso com sua saúde." e dizendo isto, Snape apertou firmemente a capa em volta de Draco. Estava preocupado, sim estava... Mas também não deixava de ser um pretexto para se aproximar... E o jovem Malfoy foi ao delírio ao sentir os braços do professor de poções em torno de si. Sentia-se estranhamente seguro... quente... Mas o momento acabou e Snape voltou ao seu lugar. Draco sentia-se humilhado só de pensar neste poder que Snape tinha sobre ele. Porque diabos queria se entregar ao professor?! Por outro lado, queria largar desse orgulho só para cair nos braços dele sem remorso... De repente, começou a se enfurecer com a situação, irritou-se por ter que fazer aquele trabalho e pôs-se a resmungar baixinho. "Isso não acaba nunca?! Já estou cansado disso, droga!" "Quando a tarefa chegar ao fim, esteja certo de que irei avisá-lo, sr. Malfoy." Draco resmungou algo sobre "trabalho para escravos" e "pó indesejável" e voltou ao trabalho. Já passava das 3 da manhã, o frio só estava suportável graças à capa negra e aquecedora que Snape lhe dera. Um vento gelado batia nas janelas de vidro e lá fora as plantas balançavam sem parar. Hogwarts dormia em paz, o silêncio era absoluto, exceto por pequenos barulhinhos de animais noturnos.  
  
Snape tentava ignorar seus sentimentos, sem sucesso porém. Quem o visse, acharia que sua mente se concentrava no que fazia na hora. Mas não, não pensava em caldeirões. Sua cabeça estava no jovem que trabalhava ao seu lado, que aliás, estava muito quieto. Draco estava sentado numa cadeira, com a cabeça abaixada, fios de cabelo cobriam seu rosto. A grande capa escura cobria seu corpo inteiro. Uma mão ainda segurava o material com que polia o caldeirão. Snape estranhou e aproximou-se. confirmou suas suspeitas. Sim, Draco havia dormido... Sem pensar, e momentaneamente distraído, Snape levantou o rosto do garoto, afastando dos olhos fechados os fios de cabelo. Draco dormia feito um anjinho, coisa que não era. Pensando em levar o garoto para o dormitório, Snape o pegou em seus braços com um cuidado que raramente tomava. Draco pareceu gostar de ser carregado feito um bebê, pois encolheu-se mais no colo do professor de poções. Mas não acordou. Pelo contrário, dormiu melhor ainda. Mas Snape não o levou para a cama. Não... Ele carregou o jovem Malfoy até o outro lado da sala e sentou-se com ele no colo. Não conseguia se separar do garoto! Precisava ficar com ele nos braços! Observou Draco respirando, o peito do garoto subindo e descendo levemente. Passou a mão pelo rosto e acariciou o queixo fino do jovem. Os lábios estavam meio abertos, Snape teve vontade de beijá-los. Ajeitou mais confortavelmente o garoto adormecido em seu colo e o beijou sem delicadeza. Na verdade, invadiu a pequena boca com sua língua e a devorou sem piedade. Logicamente Draco acordou. Assustado, tentou empurrar Snape com todas as forças, mas o homem o apertou mais e beijou a sua testa com ardor para acalmá-lo. Draco enfraqueceu-se nos braços do professor e apesar de seu corpo ter relaxado, gritou humilhado: "Quer me soltar?!". Mas Snape simplesmente acariciou a testa e os cabelos do garoto e o abraçou com mais convicção. O que Draco não queria aceitar era que estava gostando de ficar no colo do professor, sentindo as mãos fortes lhe fazendo carinho. Olhou pálido para ele, e antes que pudesse reclamar novamente, Snape o puxou bruscamente para perto e o beijou. Inconscientemente, Draco pôs os braços em volta do pescoço do professor e submeteu-se ao beijo possessivo de Snape. Não conseguia pensar em nada, só sentia. E embora tivesse fechado os olhos durante o beijo, sentia o olhar de Snape sobre si. Sentindo que Draco perdia o fôlego, Snape partiu o beijo. Os olhos de Draco já não mais estavam amedrontados, e sim provocantes. Ofegante, o jovem Malfoy encostou a cabeça no peito do professror e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, digerindo tantas coisas que ocorreram. Finalmente, Snape sussurrou no ouvido de Draco: "Não pense que se livrou do trabalho, Malfoy. Hoje terá que voltar para sua cama, mas ainda tem dívidas comigo..." Draco olhou provocantemente: "Pode me dar outra detenção, professor..." Mas Severus Snape olhou com seriedade para o jovem "Falo sério, sr. Malfoy." "Foi o senhor que começou isso, professor. Eu cumpria rigorosamente minha tarefa quando...bem, eu dormi sem querer, e... Snape sorriu cínico e deu passos à frente, encurralando o jovem Malfoy na parede. Era o único que tinha este poder de fazer Draco recuar e se explicar... Nos olhos negros de Snape, o garotoviu que o que tiveram fora mais que um beijo... Sem dúvida, havia sentimentos por trás. "Malfoy, o objetivo desta noite foi lhe mostrar que não é superior a aluno algum e pode, como eles, receber detenções. Quanto a isto - e Snape abaixou- se oara beijar a boca de Draco rápida porém firmemente - resolveremmos amanhã, mas não pense que vou favorecê-lo por isso. Agora pode or para a cama." Draco olhava boquiaberto para o professor de poções. Sim, Snape o queria. O professor que Draco amava - sim, amava - desde os 11 anos estava correspondendo. O garoto nem lembrou de sua fama de orgulhoso arrogantesinho. Excitado, resolveu obedecer às ordens de Snape e voltar à cama. Abaixou-se para pegar a varinha que deixara cair. Nem notou que Snape sorria por trás. Antes que fosse embora, porém, o professor o segurou pelo braço e tocou na mão machucada. "Não precisa se preocupar, não dói mais..." , disse Draco convicto. Olhando-o profundamente nos olhos, Snape respondeu "Nunca tenha tanta certeza das boas intenções alheias, criança." Sem entender, Draco retirou-se exausto para o quarto na Sonserina. Quando teve certeza de estar sozinho, Severus Snape murmurou para si "Sim, Draco Malfoy. Se tiver certeza de minhas intenções, fará o que quiser de mim. Diabo de sentimento! E nem mesmo eu posso inventar uma poção anti-amor..."  
  
FIM 


End file.
